1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source assembly and a display apparatus having the above-mentioned light source assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source assembly for increasing a display quality and a display apparatus having the above-mentioned light source assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing light to the display panel.
The backlight assembly may utilize various kinds of light sources. Recently, a light emitting diode (“LED”) has been typically applied to small electronic devices.
The backlight assembly may be classified as either an edge-illumination type or a direct-illumination type according to the position of the light sources. In the backlight assembly of the edge-illumination type, a light guide plate for guiding light is disposed adjacent to the light sources. In particular, the light guide plate guides a light from the light emitting diode and planarly emits the light. Since an exit angle of the light emitted from the backlight assembly is generally constant, a user's demands for using display devices in various conditions may be difficult to satisfy. A narrow view angle is required when the display device is personally used, and a wide view angle is required when many people use the display device together. However, the view angle is usually not easy to change.
Moreover, in order to form various viewing angles, a light surface opposing an incident light surface of a light guide plate is formed as a spherical minor shape, and the incident light is changed to parallel light. Thus, a view angle distribution may be adjusted actively. However, because the spherical minor shape of the opposed light surface is disposed faraway from an effective display area of the display panel, the size of the display apparatus is increased and the depth of the bezel is increased.